Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 January 2016
23:56:44 !say Dane do ypu want to see me very maddddddd 23:56:44 Dane do ypu want to see me very maddddddd 23:57:06 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 23:57:56 I edited every storm in that season except bennett 23:58:02 Cya 23:58:06 !say Cya 23:58:07 Cya 23:58:09 (bye) 23:58:16 (WAVE) 23:58:21 (bye) 23:58:31 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:58:38 (bye) 23:58:44 o/ 23:58:47 (wave) 23:58:49 (wave) 23:58:50 Ugh stupid computer 23:58:51 (wave) 23:59:07 !tell Callum_Fawsitt o/ 23:59:08 Hypercane: I will tell Callum Fawsitt your message the next time I see them. 23:59:49 anyone want to edit in my 2019 season? 23:59:55 i'm doing Fernandez btw 23:59:56 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 00:01:17 "Boo, if I don't get my Weekly Custard, you're getting shut down by the CPW Press Office >:C" - Vicyorus CustardTheFreeBird "O NO SENPAI PLEASE" - CustardTheFreeBird" 00:01:30 XD 00:03:13 :p 00:03:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:03:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:53 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42829#2 Oh God Yolo 00:05:23 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:05:42 Oh, gosh.. 00:05:53 Replied. 00:06:00 same 00:06:04 He doesn't think it's "Fair" that we ban underage users 00:06:18 It is fair 00:06:20 actually 00:06:25 wait 00:06:31 were they sharing info? 00:06:55 *never read 00:07:12 "let's get some turkey for this roasting." 00:07:17 that's what I said lol 00:07:21 :P 00:07:36 "the wikia back then was way better"... 00:07:47 No....just no. 00:07:56 exactly 00:08:29 "EF5Tornado did not deserved to be banned though he was a nice user its pretty rude how you guys did not include him in the reunion" 00:08:37 Hmm... his account is globally disabled? 00:08:39 "Yea he was breaking the rules for wikia but he was one of the oldest users" 00:08:43 We can't contact him? 00:08:47 we can 00:08:59 He was 11. 00:09:07 I think he is that "Ryanthehedgehog" on scratch 00:09:13 oh 00:09:19 11 is pretty old but still 00:09:20 Me too. 00:09:26 But I'm not sure exactly. 00:09:39 (brb) dinner 00:10:04 ok 00:10:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:10:14 Okay. 00:11:01 Sorry for not having grammar, I'm lazy to do this right now lol 00:12:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:12:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:28 "Im talking in years not age old" 00:15:07 Let's see if Yolo will say his age. 00:15:24 I'm wondering if he is EF5tornado.... 00:15:30 I'm not sure through. 00:15:52 Meanwhile 00:15:57 you want to help edit my 2019 season? 00:16:01 Yea he was breaking the rules for wikia but he was one of the oldest users 00:16:02 sorry 00:16:16 I mean't http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 00:16:21 He joined last year. 00:16:27 Okay, I will. 00:16:35 i'm doing fernandez 00:16:35 btw 00:16:41 *by the way 00:16:45 Okay. 00:17:43 "so you just said to hundreads of users there immature? not every underage person is immature not a true fact" 00:17:48 *hundreds 00:17:53 And we never said that he was immature lol 00:18:01 Yeah.. 00:18:41 May I close that thread? 00:18:50 Not yet. 00:19:08 I want to ask him his age, but he keeps ignoring me. 00:19:30 yeah.... 00:19:31 ok 00:20:05 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:16 Hey Sassmaster. 00:20:23 hi SM. 00:20:23 Sassmaster15, Hypercane told you: Douglas: Do ypu want to see me very maddddddd 00:20:26 Yolo's started an argument. 00:20:37 Oh no...about what? This time? 00:20:52 @Hype's Bot Not right now.. 00:20:56 He's apparently defending EF5tornado, an underage user. 00:21:04 Thread:42829. 00:21:10 !updatelogs 00:21:14 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 20 lines to the page). 00:21:14 Ughhh...does anybody else see the red flag?? 00:21:30 Where? 00:21:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:21:50 Who thinks Yolo maybe underage? 00:21:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:03 Idk exactly. 00:22:17 "so you just said to hundreads of users there immature?" 00:22:20 No.. 00:22:30 I never said that. 00:23:01 I said "Some users said the community was becoming too immature," 00:23:42 I just replied. 00:23:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:15 Okay. 00:25:05 There is just too much drama here...Collin maybe leaving, "Michelle" isn't who she says she is (surprise there), and now this.... (facepalm) 00:25:22 !say SM do ypu want to see me very maddddddd 00:25:22 SM do ypu want to see me very maddddddd 00:25:31 I'm closing that thread soon btw. 00:25:38 I see it might be getting out of hand. 00:25:44 Good idea 00:26:01 Bob replied. 00:27:25 Yolo replied again...what on Earth is he trying to say? 00:27:47 "because before my banned user telamon12 i was a guest here on wikia in 2014 i did not know alot of users back then wikia wasnt my thing back then" 00:28:06 He's Telamon12! 00:28:11 "Hi I'm closing this thread due to it getting out of hand. Cheerio!" 00:28:15 "This user is currently blocked across the Wikia network." 00:28:16 Oh. 00:28:43 Report him? 00:29:02 We should contact Wikia about this. 00:29:18 Yeah 00:29:42 Okay 00:29:48 SM you do it 00:30:13 I'm kinda busy at the moment. 00:30:43 Okay 00:30:50 I'll have to get Nkech to do it 00:31:28 "Hi I'm closing this thread due to it getting out of hand. Cheerio!" 00:31:39 Who likes my message 00:31:40 lol 00:31:46 Me! :P 00:32:26 "I'm attacking your Jinzo with burning knuckle, cheerio!" 00:32:32 _ Valon 00:32:35 - Valon * 00:32:38 I like it 00:32:38 I'm going to send Yolo a message.... maybe.. 00:32:57 And no I'm not Australian. 00:33:17 But I thought it would be fun to add that to the end of the message. 00:33:47 :) 00:34:18 Sent.. 00:34:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:38 Hey Odile. 00:34:41 !updatelogs 00:34:43 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 00:35:34 Hi Odile 00:35:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:36:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:36:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:42 !say Revive the chat. 00:37:43 Revive the chat. 00:38:00 !say no 00:38:00 no 00:38:08 !say Yes 00:38:09 Yes 00:38:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:38:21 !say NO 00:38:21 NO 00:38:45 !say No caps, please. 00:38:45 No caps, please. 00:38:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:01 !say :| 00:39:01 :| 00:39:04 Lol 00:39:16 !say no weird faces 00:39:16 no weird faces 00:39:31 Yolo replied! 00:39:52 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:58 link? 00:40:00 Wb Nkech 00:40:03 "Well Telamon12 was banned because i used to vandalise back then on this wiki called http://toontown-infinite.wikia.com/wiki/Deleted its the toontown infinite wikia its vandalised alot there community is in extremely deep trouble i first discovered the wiki in summer 2014 when i was searching hurricanes in google and this came up i later left but came back" 00:40:12 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45715 00:41:20 I think I have a guess as to what the 12 stands for 00:41:33 Yeeppp. 00:41:34 Maybe he is 12 00:41:58 Should we block him? 00:42:00 He said he discovered the wiki in Summer 2014.. 00:42:02 Not yet. 00:42:06 We need more proof.. 00:42:19 @SM You have a point, maybe he's 13 now...IDK. 00:42:53 Uh... I think I just found Yolo's IP... Maybe 00:43:00 What? 00:43:13 Really? 00:43:15 http://toontown-infinite.wikia.com/index.php?title=Deleted&diff=5395&oldid=5392 00:43:15 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:30 Well, long story short, someone wrecked it with there IP 00:43:40 I'll see where the IP comes from. 00:43:46 hi Emma 00:43:47 In other words 00:43:49 please be true 00:43:51 in other worsd 00:43:52 I love you 00:43:54 words* 00:43:58 -Bayonetta 00:44:44 He claims to be "27 according to his wikia birthdate". 00:44:59 (facepalm) 00:44:59 The IP is from Florida. 00:45:12 Maitland, Florida. 00:45:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:45 Wb Odile 00:45:51 That seems like it would be close to Ryne, Ryne also lives in Florida. 00:46:06 I wonder if Bob is still scared of me,, 00:46:10 I highly doubt it it Ryne. 00:46:25 I dunno @Emma 00:46:30 ^ 00:46:30 what IP? 00:46:46 184.89.133.200. 00:46:47 He probably still is. 00:46:55 Now that I so fulishly revealed myself 00:47:03 foolish* 00:47:10 I meant what user we are talking about? 00:47:14 Runs? 00:47:19 Heythereyolo123123123 @Odile 00:47:21 Heythereyolo123123123 . 00:47:23 oh 00:47:35 He claims he was Telamon12 and Telamon12 new. 00:47:48 He was globally banned for vandalism. 00:48:12 That explains the "Hurricane Alex" vandalism. 00:48:25 And the fact that he probably knows EF5. 00:48:41 I just got a idea. 00:48:45 What? 00:48:52 What? 00:49:05 Someone wrecked the Toontown Infinite Wiki, the one Yolo used to be on. 00:49:13 Yeah... 00:49:17 He was on there once. 00:49:18 And..? 00:49:24 Maybe we can fix it. 00:49:28 According to his "fav wikis". 00:49:35 bring it back to where it was 00:49:40 That wiki is abandoned, Nkech. 00:50:01 !updatelogs 00:50:03 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 00:50:03 Hype has tried to revive wikis in the past 00:50:12 ^ 00:50:36 I feel bad for all the innocent people who had there wiki destroyed 00:50:38 I tried reviving Solar System Creator Wiki. 00:50:44 Yolo only has joined abandoned wikis.. 00:50:53 Besides his test wiki and our wiki. 00:51:04 Roblox Creepypasta is also abandoned. 00:51:15 But someone made a new wiki for it. 00:51:52 Well, we don't need to revive that wiki. 00:52:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:52:08 Since there is already an Toontown Wikia. 00:52:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:52:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:16 really? 00:52:28 Yep, really. 00:52:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:36 :O 00:53:01 I'm going to apply for CheckUser rights with Wikia staff 00:53:47 I know it sounds stupid, but, Socks are a common problem here, and Victorious happened to tell me that on wikis where socks are a problem they'll usually make somebody one/ 00:54:09 (Has HHW ever had anyone get higher status then Bureaucrat 00:54:22 Okay. 00:54:25 Idk. 00:54:55 Maybe I'll get that one 00:55:59 Maybe. 00:56:38 !updatelogs 00:56:40 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 00:56:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:56:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:00:00 Yolo replied again... 01:00:19 what this time? 01:00:33 "Ok my brain is going out of control. i can not even deal with it im over with this im out" 01:00:34 "Ok my brain is going out of control. i can not even deal with it im over with this im out" 01:00:53 Ninja'd SM. 01:00:57 [[]]:P 01:01:13 He won't tell us his age...it maybe possible he is underage, but I don't want to make any assumptions. 01:01:26 He has the grammar of one. 01:01:42 He MIGHT be hiding the fact that he is underage. 01:01:55 Yeah.. 01:02:11 but his typing makes it obvious 01:02:17 Yeah... 01:02:26 underage users tend to use lowercase I's 01:02:38 God...today is one of the most dramatic days in HHW history. 01:02:48 yep. 01:02:54 Sorry, went brb 01:02:54 If somehow, he IS 13, which is very unlikely, we can still report him, for vandalism. 01:03:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:03:11 Yep 01:03:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:25 !updatelogs 01:03:29 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 01:03:33 SM will do it 01:03:42 omg 01:03:45 What? 01:03:48 I have such a weird headache right now 01:03:50 I'm kinda busy, through. 01:04:10 I swear time went messed up, it was 7:30 a sec ago 01:04:18 @Keranique So sorry to hear that. Sometimes being on the computer too long can cause migraines. 01:04:29 (brb) 01:04:31 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:04:35 It's not really a headache, but it just feels weird 01:04:53 wtf... 01:04:58 "Wikia sucks they are advertising cancer fandoms such as bronys anime fnaf undertale and more why should i care " 01:05:00 "Wikia sucks they are advertising cancer fandoms such as bronys anime fnaf undertale and more why should i care" 01:05:01 Idk @SM 01:05:02 I don't get that 01:05:09 I don't either 01:05:16 i'm getting confused between both of you lol 01:05:19 you're both SM's 01:05:40 :P 01:05:58 StrawberryMaster is SM; I'm just Sassmaster or Sass. your choice. 01:06:03 :) 01:06:15 Should I write this to him: 01:06:19 "We won't tell Wikia you're underage, and you can contribute here a normal." 01:06:22 ok 01:06:24 user. 01:06:27 do it 01:06:32 Just see if he tells his real age 01:06:35 Uh...I don't want us to get in trouble if you do that. 01:06:44 wait 01:06:45 sass is right 01:06:51 I never thought of that a couple secs ago lol 01:06:57 Okay.. 01:07:12 So, can I ban him? 01:07:18 Just ask if he's underage 01:07:33 and if he actually tells his real age 01:07:35 @SM I would like his age first. 01:07:41 you'll leave him alone saying you did anything bad 01:07:57 "Are you underage? Sorry, double post." 01:08:32 "No im just tired of this annoying question" 01:08:49 (warn) 01:08:55 There we go 01:09:00 My mom just dropped her knife 01:09:04 "How old are you, for the last time?" 01:09:05 (lastwarning) 01:09:05 It made a small dot in the floor .-. 01:09:07 Ouch. 01:09:31 "I cant deal with this wikia the new admins the new staff the new users it sucks" 01:09:40 "im not saying all new admins suck but some do" 01:09:48 (warning) 01:09:54 :/ 01:10:09 "if you ask me 3 more times im leaving this wiki" 01:10:09 "So you're basically saying I suck as an admin? Really? :/" 01:10:16 you don't suck 01:10:17 you're actually a good admin 01:10:19 everyone is 01:10:22 Thanks. 01:10:28 WOW...I agree with Keranique 01:10:32 (lastwarn) 01:10:36 There we go 01:10:39 You've done an excellent job, SM. 01:10:43 (lastwarning) 01:10:44 Good @Hype 01:10:45 (lastwarning) 01:10:47 there it is 01:10:50 Aww... thanks! :3 01:10:52 it was lastwarning 01:10:55 (lastwarning) 01:10:57 (firstwarning) 01:11:16 There are some corrupt admins out there, but I'm pretty sure they're all good at heart. 01:11:24 well most admins were good 01:11:27 Except Douglas lol 01:11:33 Yeah.. 01:11:36 Or Cardozo. 01:11:39 and cardozo 01:11:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:11:44 i'm lucky I wasn't there 01:11:50 back to hurricane fernandez 01:11:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:14 (firstwarn) 01:12:20 There we go 01:12:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:12:27 I wasn't here when that happened, either @Keranique I joined a few days after all of that ended. 01:12:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:34 (firstwarning) 01:12:38 Okay 01:12:44 I might resize them though 01:13:22 This is getting out of hand...will somebody please close that thread? 01:13:28 yeah. 01:13:29 It's getting out of hand 01:13:34 use the lastwarning emoji. 01:13:36 (lastwarning) 01:13:47 I'll block him. 01:14:05 I'm getting tired of this. 01:14:09 Good... 01:15:14 Done. 01:15:23 Whew... 01:15:28 StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) blocked Heythereyolo123123123 (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 6 months (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Abusing multiple accounts: Vandalized wikis in the past, admited to be Telamon12/Telamon12new and harassement to an admin and Wikia itself. ) 01:17:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:10 (firstwarning) (lastwarning) 01:18:16 There we go 01:18:20 !updatelogs 01:18:22 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 01:18:58 I just noticed that all 3 of our junior admins are inactive or maybe leaving... 01:19:01 I was the one person who voted El Nino lol 01:19:04 Whos the junior admin 01:19:08 HH we haven't seen for a while.... 01:19:23 I haven't seen HH for like a week or two 01:19:32 Jack is going inactive; only coming on like once a week. 01:19:36 And Collin may leave.... :( 01:19:40 I'm getting a little less active because my friend wants to keep playing with me 01:19:44 but at least I come on every day now 01:20:22 @Keranique If you stay active and keep making edits, you may eventually become a major hurricane someday.. 01:21:12 I'm probably becoming just a Strong La Nina or a Moderate La Nina .-. 01:21:38 Yay for La Nina! :D 01:22:50 El Nino~ 01:22:54 jk 01:22:55 Boo!! 01:22:58 LOL :) 01:24:46 I summon the Seal of Orichalcos! 01:24:53 lol 01:25:52 That can be you famous HHW quote. 01:26:01 SM's is *eats cookie* 01:26:03 okay 01:26:24 Mine from what SM put is "Ghetto and Ratchet." 01:26:34 Just finished editing Fernandez 01:26:38 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 01:26:43 if anyone here wants to edit a storm or two 01:26:45 (Brb) 01:26:55 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:26:58 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:38 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:28:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:33 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:28:33 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:29:25 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:28 Chat must've glitched 01:30:50 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Heythereyolosrevenge 01:30:57 (facepalm) 01:32:41 omq 01:32:43 (confused) 01:33:20 (argh) 01:33:39 :-|:-| 01:33:58 (pacman) 01:34:01 Testing emotes are we? 01:34:02 (yaoming) 01:34:03 yeah 01:34:07 (rose) 01:34:23 _ 01:34:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:13 01:35:16 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:35:17 @ Bob 01:36:05 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45734 01:36:11 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:45734 01:36:12 omg 01:36:17 I found the same exact thing 01:36:20 i'm replying 01:36:25 "Haha im not banned" 01:36:29 You are now, son 01:36:32 Lol 2016 01 30